Come what may
by xfmoon
Summary: What is inevitable, and does it really matter? Introspective FitzSimmons piece to 3x15 Spacetime.
**A/N:** A tiny introspective FitzSimmons tag.

 **Spoilers:** For 3x15 Spacetime.

 **Disclaimer:** Me owning the right to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., now I can't see the future, but that's an impossible feat in the whole of the space-time continuum.

* * *

Was this proof? Proof that everything was preordained. That we had no free will. That no matter what we did we'd still end up where we were meant to be. If it _was_ , if Fitz's space-time theory was correct, that would mean that the cosmos did have some kind of plan for them. The thought felt a bit depressing, knowing they had no choices and no power over their own lives.

After this day; the cosmos _wanting_ them to be apart suddenly didn't seem like such a farfetched theory. But maybe there was a larger plan. Maybe it was like Lincoln thought, that all the inhumans were created with a purpose, at a certain time in history, to fill a specific need in the world. But what about the rest of them, did they have a purpose too? They must have, Daisy saw all of them in her vision – well except for May, but as it turned out she was busy with other stuff, so that made some kind of sense – they were destined to be there at that time, if only to witness Daisy's actions.

There had to be a reason, one they'd probably never know. And whether the cosmos wanted them to be together or apart was a mystery. As it was right now, it was sending them mixed signals. Keeping them apart for so long and by different means, only to conjure up a vision where they were supposed to be holding hands. What was that all about? Who knew?

One thing was for certain. As soon as you'd seen the future, then that was the future. There was no way to change it, it was fixed. But as it turned out visions can be tricky; what we think we see, is not always what we see. It's only glimpses. And they can be jumbled up, out of order. And their connections to each other are vague or non-existent. Only after the events have happened can we see the big picture. How every little thing was somehow interconnected, presenting us with an entirely different view than what we started out with and imagined in the first place. But isn't that what visions are, in their true nature? An anticipation of events, a prediction of a probable outcome, an illusion until proven real. Perception is everything. How do we see ourselves, each other, situations, and how do we react to those stimuli. Cause and effect. Action and reaction. That's life as we now it. Us; 3 dimensional creatures. We might seem simple and unevolved to other dimensional entities, but the fact is that this is the shape of our reality.

The grand scheme might be inevitable. But that might not be that bad after all. Especially if it could end up as relatively peaceful as it did this time. Them holding hands beneath an inferno raining ash down upon them. Sure it wasn't as romantic as holding hands in the snow, but it beat being trapped 20,000 leagues under the sea, or on an alien planet.

Some things might be inevitable, but not everything; and that meant they could change things. Even if it were just small moments like this one. Knowing beforehand that they were supposed to be holding hands, were the perfect way for Simmons to prove that all things were not inevitable, that space-time were not fixed, that there wasn't a masterplan, that they weren't cursed, and the universe was not out to get them, by keeping them apart. She could have done all that by simply not choosing to hold his hand in that exact moment. Instead she purposefully took his hand in hers. Was that proof of the inevitable future, or free will? Did she decide against not doing it, and thereby prove the theory by not proving it. Fitz's brain hurt from all the possibilities, but right here, right now, in that moment he didn't care about any of it, all he cared about was the feel of Simmons hand in his. He could care less whether their future was fixed or uncertain. What mattered was the here and now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fitz was hurting my brain too. But I actually think I got it with the paper and line explanation. Which is a feat in and of itself, since I've never been very sciency.

 **Side note:** Was considering calling it _Inevitable_ or _Inevitability_ but I figured a lot of fics would be called that, so instead I went with _Come what may_ , which seemed fitting, as it's kinda the same thing but on a bit of a more hopeful note - as in how it sounds. My point is; I hope this gives you happy associations. If not, I'm sorry, but try to sit down and really think about the concept of inevitability... it's kind of depressing and it'll hurt your brain too, trust me.


End file.
